Captain Marvel: My Mother Book I
DISCLAIMER This on-going fanfiction series is based from Great War RP which my DeviantArt friends had started in a Discord Server with crossover elements of Marvel Universe, SCP Foundation, RWBY, Bionicle, Dark Souls and others. The original characters are also from me and my friends. Plot Summary In the midst of a chaotic dystopian world, Elder Carol Danvers meets a Kree-SCP 682 hybrid clone in France and adopts him as her son. She learns the life and journey of this boy who has escaped from an MTF facility in California to his way to France, meeting with friends, learning new things, encountering troubles with the enemies, and finding the Kree Eternal to break free from the memories of the dreadful indestructible lizard. Carol has to raise the boy before telling the truth and discovering his fate as the Kree Eternal's son and a hero which he is now. Characters Protagonists: * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Amnon Montmartre/ Mr. Marvel Supporting Cast from the following chapters: * Allen Stroud (created by sargechris) * Karena Lesproux * Jared Coulson * Methu-Selah/Methuselah Belladonna * Skoúro Valour (created by Thunderdude2003) * Mar-Vell * James Rhodes/War Machine (Carol's Dream Sequence) * Nancy Johnson * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Gladius Fernal (created by sargechris) * Aqune Fernal (created by sargechris) * Christopher Knightfall (created by sargechris) * Winter Schnee * Philip Coulson * Jaune Arc * Pyrrha Nikos * Wang Tengfei * Criticka Acclain (created by thepsychosisknights) * Zed Williams * Virgil (created by thepsychosisknights) * Hawkens (created by thepsychosisknights) * Pavel Pesnya * Bombos (created by thepsychosisknights) * Nukeo (created by thepsychosisknights) * Alexi Shostakov/Red Guardian * Smolder Ryliea (created by sargechris) * Trifa Ryliea (created by sargechris) * Shadra Ryliea (created by sargechris) * Enenra Ryliea (created by sargechris) * Tahu Hellfire (created by sargechris) * Michelle Hellfire (created by sargechris) * Terry Bradford (created by thepsychosisknights) * Larry Bradford (created by thepsychosisknights) * To be added* Antagonists: * SCP-682 (Amnon's Dream Sequence) * Yon-Rogg * Psycho * Sinara * Darkvile/Hollow (created by sargechris) * Solaris Shadowsong-Volkova (created by sargechris) *To be added* Links Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/179372282-captain-marvel-my-mother-book-i DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/e31/gallery/67662033/captain-marvel-my-mother Trivia * This series is inspired from the movie, Forrest Gump and the children's novel, The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. * The plot's settings has an unending invasion, wars, and slavery of the Kree and Lizards. * In this fanfiction, Elder Carol Danvers is patterned from the Hollywood actress, Glenn Close and Amnon Montmartre from the British actor, Jude Law. * Mar-Vell's hedonistic and easy-going personality and derailed behavior is way different from his heroic version in the comics. He is patterned from RWBY's Qrow Branwen and voice actor, Vic Mignogna. * Republic of Remnant is a fictional Pacific island country in the Marvel Crossover Universe and inspired from the series, RWBY. This nation is the first to start an uprising against the invaders. * Nancy Johnson is not related to Daisy "Quake" Johnson. * MIB, SHIELD, and other organizations are inexistent in this period, only the Rebel Forces and the MTF are active. * The Russian Red Army anthem is used to brainwash people in Russia for slavery done by the Kree and Lizards on Chapter 36. * On Chapter 24, Amnon has nightmares which it was a memory of SCP-682 being interrogated by a MTF D-Class personnel. The scene is taken from an SCP video. * In his stay Russia's Star City, Smolder Ryliea nicknamed the boy, "Svet" which means "Light" in Russian. * Shadra mentions of her wildest dream of Mars Exploration after the Kree-Lizard wars. In real life, NASA has plans to have manned Mars missions in the near future. Gallery IMG 20200204 205127 077.jpg IMG 20200210 210040 567.jpg IMG 20200213 220001 604.jpg IMG 20191123 194351 551.JPG IMG 20200114 204212 284.jpg IMG 20191221 195852 708.jpg IMG 20200113 171806 966.jpg IMG 20190614 152653 436.jpg IMG 20190625 190423 873.jpg IMG 20190727 195913 434.JPG IMG 20191104 214501 128.jpg IMG 20191230 174641 725.jpg IMG 20181231 180042 410.jpg IMG_20200116_222342_537.jpg IMG_20191111_225247_672.jpg IMG_20191221_200218_478.jpg IMG_20200201_194009_738.jpg IMG_20190525_195003_143.jpg IMG_20200214_222112_270.jpg IMG_20190909_110749_015.JPG IMG_20191117_225915_256.jpg IMG_20191104_214348_761.jpg IMG_20191117_225755_189.jpg IMG_20190919_203115_380.jpg IMG_20190625_202527_236.jpg IMG_20191117_230014_987.jpg IMG_20190617_064818_980.jpg IMG_20190709_220127_218(0).jpg IMG_20191119_190948_419(0).jpg IMG_20200211_213906_942.jpg IMG_20191028_204714_389.jpg IMG_20191104_214206_103.jpg IMG_20191001_173049_732.jpg IMG_20191001_173155_074.jpg IMG_20190924_135127(1).jpg IMG_20190808_193609_076.jpg IMG_20190803_150914.jpg IMG_20190803_101532_433.JPG IMG_20190727_201041_279.jpg IMG_20190630_202825_062.jpg IMG_20190614_194200_268.jpg IMG_20190713_191506_465.jpg IMG_20190611_180757_457.jpg IMG_20190608_161051_892.jpg IMG_20190605_180526_715.jpg IMG_20190214_223814_342.jpg IMG_20200201_193710_994.jpg IMG_20200128_174448_677.jpg IMG_20200114_204008_250.jpg IMG_20200113_184132_716.jpg captain_marvel__my_mother_chapter_31__preview__by_e31_ddlylxj-250t.jpg captain_marvel__my_mother_chapter_32__preview__by_e31_ddmko8w-pre.jpg jared_s_song_by_e31_ddmmtsp-250t.jpg IMG_20190605_180707_408.jpg Category:Stories